The Keeper of the Millennium Cuff
by Yugezgrl4eva
Summary: Yugi Muto and his Yami have gotten separated. Yami has been taken over by Marik, and now Yugi is alone in the world with no friends. He meets up with his former girlfriend. Will she be able to help Yugi through his troublesome life?
1. Default Chapter

"I never imagined life without my best friends would be so bad. I'm very lonely, and no one talks to me. How did this come about? I must talk to someone about my devastating loneliness. It's a journey through life, and some things happen, and there's no way out. My name is Yugi Mutou. I'm the King of Games, which was a title I won at the Duelist Kingdom tournament that was thrown by Maxamillion Pegasus. When I dueled Pegasus, it was like a match of the millennium items. I never imagined something so powerful as his eye. But I overran my fears, and defeated his evil ways of tormenting others. My friends and I all traveled back to Domino City, where Seto Kaiba, the heir of a great man who started Kaiba Corperation, threw a tournament of his own, seeking the power of the Egyptian god cards. Of course, the tournament had more in store for us then Kaiba had realized. He lured the keeper of the millennium rod, Malik Ishtar, to Domino City, for Malik wanted the power of the god cards, as well as my millennium puzzle. But I wouldn't let him have it. I put up a huge fight, and no matter what, I prayed that Malik would never get my item. But my prayers soon failed me. I'm lucky to be alive, although, I am not happy. During a duel with Malik, he controlled Yami with his millennium rod. Yami's mind was then taken over, and his heart was poured out until there was no goodness left in him. As for me, Yami and I got separated. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Ryou couldn't believe what was happening. They didn't realize that my Yami had been taken over. It appealed to them, that I was working for Malik.that I was a rare hunter. I tried many times to explain over and over again to them, that I wasn't working for Malik. But no matter that case, no one would talk to me. Eventually, the whole school found out. It was a nightmare. I was small and easily got picked on. Usually, I would have my friends around me, guiding me, and always there to stand up for me. Or Yami would be there, and he was much taller and more defiant then me. He scared enemies away, no matter what the size was. Now, I have no one. Not even Yami to save me. I wander through my days, wondering weather there is anyone who cares about me. I'm forbidden to live at the game shop, for Grandpa has also turned against me. No one seems to believe that I'm not working for Malik. Often times, I wonder if my friends will ever regain their strength to come and join me again. But it seems like a wish, and after this destiny, I'll bet it's a wish god won't grant me. I wrote about many times when I was put down, or just times when I was hurt so badly. I need to share them with someone, and if you're reading this right now, thank you. You are the only one that cares enough to spend your life reading mine."  
  
"Here's how my lonely life began.  
  
I always had gym last in school; it was just the way the teachers had made the schedule. My gym class had always been the biggest, so it was very crowed in the boys locker room. I grabbed all of my belongings, and ran out the door, hoping to catch up with Anzu. It was a dream of mine, that everyone would forget what happened. But, my destiny has already been chosen for me. "Anzu!" I yelled. "Wait up!" I ran after her. But no, she ran also. And me being the short person that I am, and her being the tall person that she is, I lost the race, and panted.looking for a place to spend the night.  
  
"Yugi!" Someone whispered. I turned sharply around, for it was the first time someone had actually spoken to me. "Yugi Mutou!" The voice called out. I turned and turned and turned, but I could see no one.  
  
"Who are you?" I yelled.  
  
"Meet me by the Domino Museum." The voice whispered. I was a desperate child who was willing to follow anyone who talked to me. It wasn't the smartest of things to do, but I felt as I was loosing my friends, I was also loosing my ability to learn, function, and to think like the King of Games. My hypothesis is because I lost half of myself. Without Yami, I feel like a nobody.I can't even remember life without him. I followed the strange and unfamiliar voice to the Domino City museum, where a dark figure stood in the shadows, waiting for me to arrive. "Over here." The voice called. I followed it over to the shadowed figure. Slowly, the shadow stepped out of the darkness and into the light. My first reaction would have been to run away from fright, but a centrifugal force kept my feet glued to the ground.  
  
"Hello!" The cheery voice cried.  
  
"You're a girl?" I stammered. The voice had sounded so mysterious; I was half expecting to see a demon, because the voice had been so low and dreary. "What does a girl like you want with me?" It was kind of odd.a lonely girl.surely she should be out hanging with her friends, instead of marveling over me. What did she want with me?  
  
"Now aren't you surprised to see me, Yugi Mutou?"  
  
"Uh.well.I don't know who you are, so how can I answer that question?"  
  
"You don't remember me?!"  
  
"Uh.no." What was she rambling about? I had never seen her in my life before.  
  
"How could you forget about me?"  
  
"Uh.do I know you from somewhere?" She was kind of starting to get on my nerves. I mean, some ditzy girl, a little taller then me, was ranting and raving about herself, when I had no idea who she even was.  
  
"Sure you do! Think back through all of your memories. You couldn't have forgotten me!" She kept pestering me, so I thought long and hard. It finally struck me, and I too couldn't believe I had forgotten who she was.  
  
"Maron-chan!" I yelled.  
  
"You remember me, Yugi!"  
  
"How could I forget?" It was pretty impossible. I was actually talking to someone who was willing to talk back to me! Maron-chan was my girlfriend in my former-life. We had spent days and days together, but, disaster struck us, and Maron had died from an unknown illness. Just like me, she was reincarnated, and was made a keeper of the millennium cuff, which is worn around your wrist, and can never be taken off once it is put on. We both have the power of the pharaoh, for the ancient scriptures state that whatever mistress becomes the keeper of the cuff is the wife of the pharaoh, and they have equivalent powers. Because destiny chooses us, and we don't choose it, Maron and I were made to be a couple. It was not her choice weather she liked me or not, it was destiny's choice.  
  
"Yugi, I heard about your incident with Malik. My millennium cuff may help us, but you must gain control of the puzzle once again.if you want to live." ~Stay toned for chapter 2~ 


	2. Mysterious Ways

I stared in awe as I watched this girl, whom I had known in my past life, completely reprimand me. It was unbelievable how out of the blue, she knew where I was, how to lure me to the museum, and introduce me to her millennium cuff, which could save my destiny. And I have to admit.I fell for her trap. She's pretty convincing you know. Anyway, after she had told me that she could save my future, I was delirious. But, the question was, where am I supposed to live between right now, and the time she saves my future? It wasn't a huge issue, but I did need somewhere to stay. And, it had to be a good hiding spot from Malik. After all, if I was out to look for him, he would want to seek revenge and come after me, so I wouldn't want to make too much of an attraction to my place of stay. "And where do you plan we stay?" I asked Maron, bluntly.  
  
"It's all been arranged." She assured me. A warm feeling of sensation and love filtered through my body like a dog loose from its leash.  
  
She led me through the city, into areas of town I had never been to in my life. We even passed Kaiba Corporation, which had run out of business, due to Malik's control over Kaiba. Finally, we arrived at a trailer which looked like it was inhabited by a thousand spiders. It was about as big as a shed, with two windows, and a wooden door which was coming off of its hinges. Maron, being the bravest one of the two of us, gave the door a swing, making it collapse onto the frosty surface of the darkened earth. With fear running through my blood, I followed Maron into the trailer, keeping a close distance between us. She finally spoke: "Musty, but it could be worse. It just needs a speck of cleaning." She grabbed a flashlight that was laying on one of the tables, and flickered it around the trailer, giving us an overview of the whole thing. It was still furnished, but everything had rusted and molded, leaving the place very disgusting. A little bit of cleaning was an understatement. It was going to need a pool of water to wash the whole thing out, and then a scrub to clear the mold. I stood still in one area and found a flashlight of my own, forcing me to think that the trailer had been abandoned. A loud rattle of a chain filled the air, and I whirled around to see Maron on the ground yanking at a trap-door. She motioned me to come closer, and I obeyed. I peered down the trap-door, which was an endless hole of darkness. I wondered if it ever ended, and if Maron was expecting me to go down there.wherever it led to. She sat on the edge of the floor, with her feet dangling down into the empty hole. I mimicked her. I felt her moist hands clutch mine, and she gave a soft tug.down, down, down.into the darkness. I remember feeling as if all of my life was sucked out of me, and I was drained of all of my thoughts. I felt as if I was going down a slide, but with no sides or a bottom; it just went straight down. And then, after about ten minutes, I landed on a hard surface, and fell unconscious.  
  
~Stay toned for chapter 3~ 


End file.
